ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Worjo
"God bless America." - Pienado 3: Oh Hell No! Worjo is a warrior from Week 1 of Raven's 3rd tournament and the runner-up of the season. He wore the mountain emblem in his first heat and the wave emblem in the final week. His is real name is Richard Jowoll, but he calls himself Captain America, the leader of the Avengers who carries a shield often into battle as a throwing weapon. Challenges Faced * Day 1: '''Worjo wore the mountain emblem. In the Enchanted Stream, he raced against Graki to build a bridge and won. Then, he and Graki had to pull Orrin, who was in the coracle to shore, when the water demon chased her after she grabbed 3 rings. Worjo was the first warrior to reach the bank in the Deep Loch and his communication see Graki, Halka and himself claim victory in the Millstone Towers. * '''Day 2: '''Worjo entered the Troll Trap and escaped with the rings thanks to Orrin and Milal. He raced against his rival, Sharka, against the Dragon's Roost, but couldn't reach the nest before her. Luckily thanks to the rings he gathered, he won back the lost life after losing it. Worjo crossed the Riddle Bridge and solved its puzzle, allowing Graki to win back a life. Then at the Wizard's Tower, Graki made a path of gold first, Orrin the second successor. Worjo lost one of his lives, reducing the number of lives on his standard down to six instead of five. * '''Day 3: '''Worjo along with Graki, Orrin, Sharka and Halka proved worthy of the Demon Square, but they all got defeated by Graki at the Balance Beam. But he managed to extinguish the fires of the Burning Battlements despite seeing Orrin get claimed by the ghost demon and Halka winning back a life. * '''Day 4: '''Worjo was taken by the wood demon in the Dark Path after he missed the skull on the false path, but luckily, he won the Ring Rock against Graki and grabbed 3 rings in the Leap of Faith. He and Orrin even made it through the Spider's Tunnel along with the key and the treasure chest. * '''Day 5: '''Worjo hits the snake's body coiling around the target in Serpent's Eye with one of his arrows (luckily, it didn't claim him) and won back a life in the High Walk. He saved himself from the Blasted Mountain and was the first warrior to go through the portal as he had the highest number of lives, Sharka following him through. Final Week * '''Day 1: Worjo wore the wave emblem. He was the second to complete his path in the Wizard's Tower, scaled the Dragon's Roost and grabbed the rings and even navigated his way through the Millstone Towers with Jaddo and Sharka. But the Riddle Bridge didn't make him and Brena think properly. * Day 2: Worjo got claimed by the Demon Square along with his five comrades and fought Jaddo on the Balance Beam, only to be defeated. He, along with all of his friends, escaped the Troll Trap by working together, but sacrificed a life being won back at The Dark Path for losing it to Nosoo and wasn't happy about Sharka, who was knocked out first. * Day 3: Worjo, along with Nosoo, Cullin and Brena got knocked into the water in Long Staff by Jaddo and lost the Treasure Ring Challenge to Brena. He raced against Brena in the Enchanted Stream and won. * Day 4: Worjo was taken by the ghost demon at the Burning Battlements, but he, Brena and Cullin faced the Spider's Tunnel and won back a life, except Jaddo (who also completed it), who he defeated at The Ring Rock. * Day 5: Worjo struck the Serpent's Eye's target, but fell off at the High Walk. He faced The Way of the Warrior and completed it, allowing him to enter The last stand only to be beaten by Jaddo. Abilities * Hand to Hand Combat * Leadership * Tactic Thinking * Accuracy Weaknesses * JADDO! Statistics * Health: 8,932 * Light Attack: 713 * Medium Attack: Shield Bash (2,496) * Heavy Attack: Shield Toss (4,278) * Super Attack: American Justice (6,417) Category:Wave Warriors Category:Male Category:Runner-Ups Category:Avengers Category:Superheroes Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Category:Tomboys Category:Lovers Category:Leaders Category:Knowledge Category:Intelligence Category:Strength Category:Series 3 Category:Mountain Warriors Category:Allies Category:Warriors Who Completed Way of the Warrior Category:Power Tower Participants